


Just a lawyer and a Detective

by lordjenjen



Series: Crenny Week 2020 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny's favorite lawyer needs a hand.Written for Crenny Week Day 1 AU
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Series: Crenny Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016746
Kudos: 20





	Just a lawyer and a Detective

Day 1 AU

***

"Detective, over here." 

Kenny pivoted and made a beeline towards the prosecutor's office. It wasn't like it was every day Craig called him into his office. It was just almost every day, but Kenny didn't mind. Any day he was with the prestigious lawyer was a good day, no matter how that time was spent. 

As soon as he crossed the threshold, the door closed behind him. Craig Tucker was an imposing and intimidating man. When he walked into a room, everyone knew it without him ever speaking a word. It was one of the many tools he had in the courtroom, impossible to make a good argument against a prosecutor who people both loved and were terrified of.

"Detective McCormick." Something about the way he said Kenny's name always sent a shiver down his spine. Nothing ever affected him anymore, having seen just about it all on the job, except his name coming off the lawyers lips. The way he seemed to lower his voice just a little, the way the k popped at the end as if he were trying to hold onto it just a little bit longer. Kenny loved the sound.

"Prosecutor Tucker," Kenny did his best to sound as seductive as he possibly could. If the slight tint to Craig's face was anything to go by, it was working. Or the poor guy has a fever again. 

"Could you?" Craig didn't need to finish his sentence, Kenny understood. 

It was an unstated agreement between the two. Kenny gave Craig all the evidence he wanted for a case, and Kenny filed away everything on his massive in-wall, ladder requiring bookcase that Craig couldn't reach. For a man so tall, Kenny found it kind of funny he was afraid of heights, however it worked in Kenny's advantage. He would do anything to hang out with the handsome man, including, but not limited to, trading cases with his co workers just so he could be on whatever Craig was. 

As he climbed the ladder, a sudden urge came over him. Kenny acted upon the impulse, turning around with a fake question in mind. Craig was in the process of quickly averting his gaze, attempting to hide any emotions. 

"Hey, where am I starting?" 

Craig let out a him and picked up the first binder. "Borgans Case." 

Craig handed him the binder, avoiding eye contact by acting like his coat sleeve was suddenly the most important thing. 

"Thankya." Kenny climbed up to the B's taking extra care to make sure Craig had a nice view of his ass. 

This continued for what felt like hours. Kenny was sure some of these cases had been filed away already. He couldn't see Craig climbing a ladder nor could he see the man asking someone else to get them down. Perhaps another associate had come in to borrow them? Perhaps that defence attorney that always got under Craig's skin? 

A sudden ping of jealousy hit Kenny. Stan Marsh. The guy knew Craig from school, but it always seemed like there was something else there. Kenny hated to think about it, hated to feel possessive over someone he hasn't even had the courage to say anything to, but it was always there in the corner of his mind. Taunting him. 

"Thank you, Kenny." 

Then again, Craig never called that Marsh fellow by his first name. 

"A pleasure. It's rather late. Do you wanna go grab a burger?" Something seemed to be holding Craig back from giving an answer. "My treat."

"Please." Craig scoffed. "You can hardly afford ramen on your salary. I'll pay for it. Consider it a treat." Craig patted Kenny's back before quickly pulling his hand away. "You, uh. You drive here?"

"Nah-" Kenny didn't have a chance to finish.

"Good. I hope you like hipster burgers because I have the perfect place in mind. Who am I kidding? You'll eat anything."

Kenny barked out a laugh. To anyone else, it would seem normal, but he knew Craig and it was as if Craig was nervous, rambling on like that. 

"Sounds great, dude. Let's get some grub."

Craig visibly relaxed at Kenny's words, leading the way out of his office. Perhaps tonight would be the night Kenny told Craig he had a stupid school girl crush on him. 


End file.
